The Stage
by vinzy
Summary: Berlian yang tidak terasah, itulah Haruno Sakura sekarang. Kilaunya memang belum terlihat, namun berlian tetaplah berlian. Kini telah tiba waktunya untuk sang berlian menunjukkan kilaunya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang komposer ternama, akan membantunya untuk lebih bersinar. AU. Musikal. /EDITED


** Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters and no profit is being made from this work. However, the cover, the original characters, and plot of this story are the property of the author.**

**© Work Bitch - Britney Spears**

* * *

_Bring it on_  
_Ring the alarm_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Just be the champion_  
_Work it hard like it's your profession_  
_Watch out now_  
_'Cause here it comes_

_Stratch. Stratch. _Suara roda bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar di tengah kota, matahari tersenyum gembira, menandakan hari yang indah dan hari yang sibuk bagi Konoha—kota yang tak pernah mati. Orang-orang dengan setelan jas sibuk berjalan cepat ataupun menyetir, para wanita karir yang berjalan di atas _heels_ mereka, ibu rumah tangga yang berbelanja di pasar swalayan, dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Hari yang indah, 'kan?

Ups. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang terburu-buru. Bayangkan saja, Ia harus tiba di ruang aula sekolahnya jam 7 pagi ini, dan jam berapa sekarang? Delapan lewat lima belas. Uh oh. Harusnya Ia tidak menonton film _psyco_ itu tadi malam, hingga tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Sakura membenarkan _earphonenya _yang terasa kurang nyaman. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu yang Ia mainkan pada iPodnya.

Sakura menarik sepatu rodanya lebih cepat, Ia harus segera sampai kalau tidak mau mendapat omelan dari pelatih Shizune. '_Argh! Lagian kenapa latihan drama saja harus sepagi ini? Aku tahu pementasan tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi sekarang hari sabtu, hari liburku!'_ umpat Sakura dalam hati.

_Here comes the smasher_  
_Here comes the master_  
_Here comes the big beat_  
_Big beat to blast ya_  
_No time to quit now_  
_Just time to get it now_  
_Pick up what I'm putting down_  
_Pick up what I'm putting down_

_Stratch! Stratch! Stratch! _Sakura menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya agar Ia bisa lebih cepat, dan tanpa sengaja menabrak gagang gerobak tukang balon yang asyik memajang balon-balonnya, sebenarnya hanya tersenggol sedikit, tapi karena Sakura berlari dengan cepat, jadilah gerobak tersebut oleng dan memecahkan beberapa balonnya. Karena tak punya banyak waktu Sakura pun meminta maaf sekenanya saja tanpa membantu tukang balon tersebut.

"Maaf deh pak balon!"Terdengar umpatan keras dari tukang balon tersebut, tapi Sakura sudah cukup jauh di depannya. Yang penting sekarang ia harus cepat sampai ke tempat latihannya, ruang aula Fukuoka.

_Break it up  
Break it down  
See me coming  
You can hear my sound  
Tell somebody in your town  
Spread the word  
Spread the word_

Lebih cepat. Lebih cepat. Sakura melaju lebih cepat. Yah, jarak dari rumahnya memang cukup jauh, dan sialnya dia lupa kalau hari ini ayahnya pergi ke luar kota pagi-pagi sekali. Jadilah dia menaiki sepatu rodanya hari ini. Naik bus? _No way! _Perlu dua kali pemberhentian untuk sampai ke tujuan, lagi pula Sakura terlalu pelit hanya untuk mengeluarkan uang demi bus.

BAM. Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan tidak mengira akan ada orang yang keluar dari tikungan di sebelah gedung itu. Lagi-lagi, Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak, namun sekarang bukan tukang balon, melainkan seorang lelaki. 'Argh! Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih sial?' umpat Sakura dibatinnya. Sakura memang melihat laki-laki itu keluar dari belokan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengerem mendadak, apalagi saat sepatu rodanya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sakura pun yang terjatuh terduduk di tanah, meringis pelan akan rasa nyeri di pinggangnya karena terjatuh dengan tidak 'lembut'. Ia mendongak untuk melihat lelaki yang baru saja ia tabrak, yang saat ini sudah berdiri dan membungkuk membersihkan celananya. '_Astaga…' _Sakura membeku melihat lelaki di hadapannya.

Rambut gelap, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang yang kukuh, dan postur tubuh yang keren. Sakura merasa ini bukanlah hari sialnya, melainkan hari untuk bersyukur atas indahnya ciptaan Tuhan. Hilang sudah semua rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan akibat terjatuh tadi.

Mata hijaunya terpana memerhatikan setiap gerakan pemuda di hadapannya. Beberapa kertas yang dibawa lelaki itu terlihat jatuh berserakan di trotoar, Sakura yang telah sadar akan ketampanan pemuda di hadapannya ini pun mengerjap, "Oh! Maafkan saya!" refleks Sakura menunduk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut. Namun didahului oleh pemuda itu.

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Lain kali hati-hati." Pemuda itupun kemudian pergi—setelah mengambil kertasnya tentu saja.

Sakura hanya melongo. Terpesona akan suara berat pemuda itu dan penasaran menjalari tubuhnya saat matanya sekilas menyapu kertas yang dipegang pemuda tadi.

'_Kertas di tangan lelaki itu… Miri The Musical? Mungkinkah itu sebuah naskah dan lirik lagu yang aku lihat tadi?' _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Sakura pun bangkit dan membereskan sedikit pakaiannya yang berantakan. Setelah membenarkan _earphone_nya yang sempat terjatuh tadi, ia kembali melaju.

_Hold your head high_  
_Fingers to the sky_  
_They gon' try to try ya_  
_But they can't deny ya_  
_Keep it building higher and higher_

_So hold your head high_  
_Fingers to the sky_  
_Now they don't believe ya_  
_But they gonna need ya_  
_Keep it building higher and higher and higher_

_WORK!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Click. _Sakura mematikan lagu yang dimainkannya. _Tap tap tap_. Gadis bertubuh mungil ini sudah tiba di depan pintu aula sekolahnya, ia telah menaruh sepatu rodanya di loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu kets biasa.

_Clek_. Sakura membuka pintu ruang aula dan melongokkan kepalanya, disambut dengan teman-temannya yang sedang _rolling_ dan tentu saja, ekspresi jengkel Shizune-_sensei_. Sakura hanya nyengir meminta maaf.

Shizune hanya menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan Sakura, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan keterlambatan gadis itu. "Sakura! Kau tahu seminggu lagi kita tampil kan?!"

Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Shizune dan teman-temannya—ikut berlatih. "_Ne. _Maaf _Sensei._" Ujar Sakura.

"Ini sudah yang sekian kalinya kau terlambat! Kau serius atau tidak, Sakura?"

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Iya, _Sensei._"

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih giat latihan. Aku tahu suara dan tarianmu bagus, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh sering terlambat."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, ia sudah terbiasa mendapat omelan seperti ini.

"Tidakkah kau ingin sehebat sepupumu Sāra, yang saat ini telah bergabung dengan Teater Ato. Kau tentu tahu Teater Ato bukan? Komunitas yang terkenal telah mementaskan drama-drama hebat. Bahkan Sāra tidak hanya bergabung, dia bahkan dikontrak! Kau harus lebih serius, Sakura."

Sakura memasang wajah datar dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu, _Sensei._"

"Oke. Sekarang kembali ke latihan. Dan jangan terlambat lagi."

Seramu Sāra, anak dari kakak ayah Sakura, memang memiliki talenta hebat dalam bidang drama. Kemampuan tidak diragukan lagi, aktingnya menawan, memukau siapapun yang menontonnya. Dulu ia satu sekolah dengan Sakura, tapi ia sudah lulus terlebih dahulu karena memang usia mereka berbeda yang dua tahun. Dan semua orang tahu bahwa Sakura adalah sepupu dari Si Hebat Sāra. Kalau Sāra mendapat suatu penghargaan, teman-teman Sakura pasti langsung memborbardirnya dengan titipan salam untuk Sāra.

Tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan sepupunya yang sudah sukses itu, dia sama sekali tidak iri atau benci walau sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sāra. Bahkan dia dan Sāra adalah teman baik, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membencinya hanya karena dia lebih berbakat. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sangat baik.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan vokal, Sakura langsung masuk pada bagiannya dan mulai berakting.

Klub Drama sekolahnya ini akan menampilkan cerita yang sangat popular,_ Cinderella_. Setiap tahunnya, _Fukuoka Senior High School_—tempat Sakura menimba ilmu—mengadakan acara pentas seni, dimana semua yang berbau seni ada di sana. Mulai dari musik modern ataupun tradisional, _fashion show_, tarian, makanan daerah, pameran lukisan, dan tidak ketinggalan pementasan drama. Semua ini adalah karya murid Fukuoka, dan orang di luar _Fukuoka_ boleh datang untuk menyaksikan.

Tebak, mengapa setiap tahunnya banyak yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini?

Ya, karena kita tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan datang menyaksikan acara ini. Mungkin seorang produser, _designer_ terkenal, pelukis handal, atau bahkan orang yang akan menawarkanmu beasiswa di sekolah bakat ternama.

Hal terakhir tadi adalah hal yang paling Sakura incar. Beasiswa adalah impiannya. Bukan karena orang tuanya tidak mampu untuk membiayai masa depannya, tetapi Sakura ingin masuk ke perjuruan tinggi dengan usahanya sendiri.

Tapi, Sakura bukanlah pemeran utama dalam drama yang akan dipentaskannya nanti.

Bukan Cinderella, ibu dan kakak tiri, dan bukan ibu peri yang baik hati. Ia hanya penari latar, dan sedikit bernyanyi. Tidak, ia tidak mendapat dialog. Dan bukan, bukan karena kemampuan Sakura tidak bagus. Tetapi karena Sakura adalah siswi kelas satu, alias murid baru. Pelatih Shizune lebih memberi kesempatan kepada kakak kelasnya, karena mereka sudah hampir lulus. Dan juga, para murid baru masih harus diasah kemampuannya.

Walau begitu, dapat diakui, bahwa tarian Sakura indah dan suaranya pun merdu. Jadi setidaknya, ia 'sedikit' lebih penting dari teman seangkatannya yang lain.

"Fokus Sakura! Suaramu tadi goyang! Kau harus tetap menjadi bayangan Karin. Perhatikan gerakannya agar kau bisa mengambil waktu yang tepat untuk bernyanyi." Ucap Shizune.

"Aku akan coba lagi, _Sensei._"

"Sebaiknya begitu. _Rolling, action!"_

Sakura kembali bernyanyi sesuai instruktur yang diberikan, namun sepertinya tetap tidak bisa memuaskan Shizune.

"Sakura, latihanmu saat pertama kali mendapat tugas ini jauh lebih baik dari nyanyianmu barusan. Ayo kita ulang lagi." Ucap Shizune.

Terus begitu. Sakura terus mengulang nyanyiannya sampai tiga kali hingga akhirnya ia bisa memenuhi harapan Shizune.

"Lanjutkan, Sakura."

**.**

_Cinderella—_yang diperankan oleh Karin—_menangis tersedu sedu, ia sangat ingin pergi ke pesta dansa. Berdansa dengan sang pangeran, seperti kedua kakak tirinya. Ia mengangis meratapi nasibnya, mempunyai ibu tiri yang jahat._

_Cinderella pun mulai bernyanyi, mengutarakan perasaannya lewat suaranya yang indah._

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_They said bad things happen for a reason_

_So… what did I do to deserve this?_

_Do I deserve to be happy?_

_Huh, God?_

_I know I deserve better_

_Better_

_I know it, but then why_

_I'm here_

_Standing all alone_

_Why me?_

_Alone_

_I'm all alone_

_And always will be_

_Cinderella bernyanyi sambil menangis, diiringi penari-penari di belakangnya yang menggambarkan kesedihan Cinderella. Tarian yang begitu pilu, nyanyian yang menyayat hati, isakan yang tak pernah berhenti. Sungguh menyedihkan._

_**.**_

"_CUT_!" Shizune berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Karin, aktingmu tadi sangat menyentuh."

Gadis berambut semerah darah itu tersenyum senang sambil mengelap air matanya yang jatuh karena akting tadi.

"Dan Sakura, nyanyianmu tadi pas sekali. Sangat pas hingga tidak terlihat bahwa yang menyanyi adalah kau. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan percaya bahwa nyanyian itu berasal dari mulut Cinderella sendiri. _Good job."_

Ya, suara merdu Sakura dipakai sebagai nyanyian Cinderella. Karin mungkin memang jago dalam berakting, tapi menyanyi bukanlah bakatnya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura-lah yang dipakai. Dalam _scene _ tadi, Sakura menari sambil bernyanyi. Singkatnya, Karin melakukan _lip sync _pada nyanyian tadi, menggunakan suara Sakura. Karena Sakura menjadi penari di belakang Cinderella, Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin agar nyanyiannya pas dengan gerak mulut Cinderella. Itu memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun hal itu teratasi dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyeka keringatnya dengan sebuah kain, napasnya terengah-engah akibat latihan seharian. Sekarang sudah jam dua siang, dan Sakura merasa sangat lapar. Tapi Sakura merasa senang, karena _ini_ adalah kemampuannya.

_Plok plok_. Suara tepukan tangan terdengar, membuat Sakura dan teman-temannya menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ini adalah latihan terakhir kalian, seminggu kedepan kita akan fokus pada _setting_ panggung dan kostum. Kalian hebat! Kalian pasti bisa! Semangat untuk minggu depan! Semangat Fukuoka!" Shizune memberi semangat dengan tersenyum lebar.

Para anggota pun bersorak dan meneriakkan hal yang sama, "Semangat Fukuoka!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan keluar gedung Fukuoka, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya, "Aku pulang duluan, ya."

Teman-teman Sakura pun ikut melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati, Sakura!"

Gadis bermata hijau itu berjalan menuju arah rumahnya yang lumayan jauh, tangannya menenteng tas berisi sepatu roda yang ia gunakan tadi pagi. Ia tidak menggunakan sepatu roda itu sekarang karena merasa terlalu lelah untuk memakainya, dan lebih memilih sepatu kets kesayangannya.

* * *

Tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, ia mengerluarkan kunci rumah dari dalam sakunya. Karena ini hari libur, tidak ada bibi yang membersihkan rumahnya. Dan kedua orang tua Sakura sedang bekerja di luar kota, jadilah dia sendirian di rumah.

"Ahahaha!"

Sakura mengerinyitkan alisnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali, sepupunya Sāra ada di rumahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda ini tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sāra yang tiba-tiba, ia sudah terbiasa melihat sepupunya mengganggap rumahnya ini seperti rumah sendiri. Ya, memang sedekat itu hubungan keluarga mereka.

Terlihat Sāra sedang duduk di ruang tamu, tepatnya di depan tv sambil memakan kripik dan tertawa lepas menonton acara komedi favoritnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang berjalan masuk, "Kau sudah pulang, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya asal, "Yaa, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ow, kau terlihat lelah sekali, sudah mulai rajin latihan ternyata? Kau tahu, hari ini aku membeli majalah baru." Ia menunjukkan majalah dengan kover gadis cantik di tangannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil pada kalimat terakhir Sāra, "Kau tahu, aku tidak peduli dengan majalahmu itu." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin dengan berita yang ini akan membuatmu tertarik."

Sakura sekarang sudah berjalan menuju tangga yang menjadi jembatan untuk kamarnya, "Hmm, coba saja." Sakura menjawab dengan malas.

Sāra berdecak sebal pada sepupunya yang berambut merah muda itu, ia lalu bangkit dan membuka majalah tersebut, "Ck! Ada berita menarik di sini, _pink!_ Seorang komposer ternama akan ikut ambil bagian dalam sebuah drama bertema _broadway_ yang diproduseri oleh Shimura Danzou! Si Tua Bangka yang kaya raya dan pecinta seni itu! Komposer ini sangat tampan, Sakura! Lihat! Namanya Uchiha Sa—"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malas pada berita yang digembar gemborkan sepupunya itu, "Ya, ya. Apa katamu, Merah. Kau ikut _casting_ saja, beres kan masalahnya?" Tapi Sakura akui, komposer terkenal itu memang terlihat tampan walau dari posisi yang cukup jauh dengan sepupunya sekarang ini, dan tulisan di majalah itu tidak terlihat jelas.

Sāra pun menghela napas kencang sembari menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa yang ia duduki tadi, "Huh, kau tidak asik, Sakura."

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar sembari menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku tidak mendengarmu, Merah."

"Awas kau nanti, _pink!"_ Terdengar teriakkan Sāra dari jauh karena sekarang Sakura sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sakura lalu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau ia memikirkan kalimat sepupunya barusan, seorang komposer terkenal bekerja sama dengan Shimura Danzou yang kaya raya? Ini pasti akan menjadi drama musikal yang luar biasa. Bayangkan saja, dengan musik yang bagus, dan dana yang besar, tentu saja pementasan itu akan menjadi hebat.

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin mendengar hal lebih jauh tentang berita ini. Tapi kalau Sāra sudah tertarik untuk _casting_, Sakura merasa lebih baik dia mundur saja. Dia bukan tandingan untuk sepupunya yang bahkan sudah mendapat julukan di dunia teater, _The Queen_. Julukan yang Sāra dapat karena bermain dalam drama berjudul _Rouran _dua tahun yang lalu. Dan rasa ngantuknya kali inilah yang menang. Maka terlelaplah dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah hari dimana Sakura masuk sekolah. Hari ini ia diantar oleh ayahnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ayahnya, Sakura pun menjejakkan kakinya memasuki sekolah. Ia melihat Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya, sedang berkutat dalam lokernya.

"Hei, _pig._" Sakura menyapa, dan ikut membuka lokernya sendiri—yang terletak di sebelah loker Ino.

"Huh, jidat? Kau datang pagi sekali." Dan apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, hari ini Sakura datang satu jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Pada saat biasa, Sakura akan datang tepat saat bel dibunyikan.

Baru Sakura membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang ia tabrak tempo hari. _'Lelaki yang membawa naskah musical.' _batin Sakura. Gadis bertubuh proposional ini semakin memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat lelaki itu berbicara dengan Guru Kurenai, guru yang mengajar musik. Lalu lelaki itu berjalan lurus entah kemana. Dan Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan jejak lelaki tersebut, lelaki yang membuatnya penasaran akan naskah dan pribadinya.

_'Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan disini?' _batin Sakura.

"Hei jidat, kau dengar aku tidak? Aku tahu dia tampan tapi setidaknya kau menjawab-" Ino menatap Sakura dengan jengkel, karena sedari tadi Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah terpaku pada seorang cowok.

Kalimat yang belum terselesaikan itu dipotong begitu saja oleh gadis bermata jamrud ini, "Engh, maafkan aku pig, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Ino hanya membuka mulutnya lebar melihat sahabatnya itu, yang sekarang sudah melesat ke koridor sebelah.

"Ck!" umpatan Ino dari kejauhan terdengar samar oleh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengintip dari kejauhan, dia melihat lelaki tadi memasuki ruang musik. Dan tak lama, terdengar dentingan piano yang indah. Sakura tidak tahu lagu apa yang lelaki itu mainkan, tetapi ia akui bahwa lagu ini sangat membuatnya ingin menari dan bernyanyi.

Sakura perlahan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama yang dimainkan lelaki tersebut, ia masih belum berani untuk masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Tarian Sakura berganti-ganti sesuai dengan nada yang sedang dimainkan, dengan indahnya gadis itu menari seakan hanya ada dia dan musik, melupakan sekitarnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak puas hanya menari dari luar.

Maka Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati ruang musik, tangannya mulai meraih gagang pintu tersebut. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, ia nekat memasuki ruang musik.

Lelaki bermata gelap itu tetap meneruskan permainannya walau ia tahu Sakura telah masuk.

Sakura berdiri tepat di samping pemuda tersebut. Masih terpesona dengan keindahan lagu yang dimainkannya. Sakura pun bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama, kalau saja Sakura tahu liriknya, sudah pasti ia akan menyanyikannya sekarang.

_Ting._ Lelaki itu berhenti setelah lagu yang ia mainkan selesai—menurut Sakura lagu itu sudah selesai—matanya lalu terarah ke perempuan di sebelahnya. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya menatap.

Sakura memberikan senyum canggung sebagai balasnya, "Um, hei." Untuk menambah kesan yang lebih canggung, Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Hei." Suara berat lelaki tersebut menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya akan rasa penasarannya.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Bukankah kau tadi melihatnya? Aku memainkan piano ini."

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya, matanya mengatakan '_apa dia sebodoh ini?'_

"Ckck, kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di sekolahku? Mungkin kau lupa, tapi kita pernah bertemu tempo hari, saat itu aku menabrakmu yang sedang berjalan. Dan seluruh, err, kertasmu terjatuh." Ia tidak tahu apa harus menyebut kata 'kertas' itu dengan 'naskah', maka untuk amannya ia menyebut kata kertas saja.

"Hm, ya tentu aku ingat gadis ceroboh itu. Untuk pertanyaanmu, aku kesini karena ada sedikit urusan. Dan aku juga bukan siswa disini."

Sakura menatap lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan agak jengkel, tapi setengah pikirannya ingin menanyakan tentang naskah-naskah yang ia bawa kemarin, dan Sakura berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan baik agar rasa penasaran tidak mengambil alih dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Sakura mengerjap, _apakah lelaki tampan ini baru saja menanyakan namanya?_

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya, "Aku bilang, si-a-pa na-ma-mu?" dengan pengejaan disetiap katanya.

"Aku mendengar jelas apa yang kau katakan, Hitam." Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis, "Oh? Namaku bukan Hitam. Dan baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku namamu. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dahulu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Uchiha…Sasuke?' _Sakura seakan pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. '_Ah, mungkin karena namanya pasaran.' _pikir Sakura.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya mengharapkan jawaban.

"Oh, Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Oke, Sakura, aku langsung saja, apa kau akan ikut menampilkan sesuatu dalam Pentas Seni Fukuoka nanti?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya pada pertanyaan yang tiba tiba dan tidak diduganya itu, tapi ia tetap menjawabnya walau itu membingungkan. "Yeah, aku ikut. Pertunjukanku nanti adalah drama musikal."

Sasuke pun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Umm." Sakura membuka mulutnya lagi, tidak yakin apa ia harus menanyakan tentang naskah musical yang Sasuke bawa tempo hari. Tetapi akhirnya Sakura benar-benar penasaran, "Kertas yang kau bawa kemarin itu, sebuah naskah musikal? Kau akan mementaskannya?"

"Hmm? Jadi kau mengetahuinya? Ya itu memang untuk drama musikal. Aku akan memberi tahumu nanti tentang naskah itu, kalau kau bermain bagus dalam pentasmu besok."

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu? Aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Tidak apa. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu nanti, Sakura." Dengan begitu, Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk pelan pundak Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang musik. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sendiri sekarang.

Sakura menghela napasnya, _'Aku tidak mendapat yang aku inginkan, apa sebenarnya isi naskah itu? Dan kenapa aku sangat penasaran? Maksudku, itukan hanya sebuah naskah.'_

Tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, seakan teringat sesuatu. "Tadi dia bilang…sampai ketemu nanti?" Sakura membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, yang jelas ia senang sekarang, karena masih mempunyai harapan.

'_Sasuke akan menemuiku lagi.' _batin Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari demi hari berjalan dengan baik. Sakura beserta anggota klub drama Fukuoka sudah mengurus semuanya tentang drama. Mulai dari kostum, hingga pengaturan cahaya dan latar belakang. Untungnya kepala sekolah Fukuoka cukup tolerir, jadi semua murid diberikan satu minggu penuh untuk menyiapkan apa yang akan mereka pentaskan, tanpa tugas yang diberikan oleh para guru. Tapi kegiatan belajar mengajar masih dilaksanakan, hanya saja tanpa tugas sama sekali. Yaah, setidaknya sedikit meringankan beban siswa.

Sekolah Fukuoka bisa dikatakan salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Konoha. Fasilitasnya tentu lengkap dan bisa diacungi jempol. Dan khusus untuk pertunjukan drama, pentas itu akan dilaksanakan di ruang aula Fukuoka. Jangan salah, ruangan itu memiliki panggung bertirai dan pintu _back stage. _Jadi ruangan ini memang dikhususkan untuk sebuah pertunjukkan.

Sekarang adalah hari Pentas Seni Fukuoka. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua siswa Fukuoka.

Begitpun Sakura, tadi malam ia masih harus mengurus panggung dan pencahayaannya, dan baru pulang sua jam sebelum tengah malam. Sekarang ia masih harus berangkat sangat pagi untuk pengecekkan yang lainnya. Yah, Sakura memang merasa semangat untuk mementaskan drama pertamanya di Fukuoka, tapi ia bukanlah _morning person_, jadilah sekarang ia berjalan dari parkiran menuju ruang aula dengan mata setengah tertutup. Masih sangat ngantuk, pikirnya.

_Plak. _"Hoi!" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan berteriak dengan semangat, membuatnya berjengit kaget.

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk, "Oh, hai, Naruto." Jawab Sakura dengan malas

"Kau tidak punya semangat Sakura-chan! Inikan pentas pertamamu! Ayo bangkit!" suara cempreng Naruto seakan obat di pagi hari, membuat mata Sakura sepenuhnya terbuka.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu Naruto? Mungkin kau harus jadi jam bekerku agar aku tidak ngantuk lagi."

"Hei apa itu pujian?" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, senyum selebar matahari.

"Haha, tentu saja." Kedip sebelah mata Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan berbarengan menuju tujuan masing-masing yang kebetulan arahnya sama. Naruto ingin ke ruang band yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang aula.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih nona. Aku tersanjung." Naruto membungkuk dalam seakan benar-benar mengekspresikan apa yang diucapkannya.

Tawa Sakura terdengar merdu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, "Sudahlah Naruto, itu ruangan bandmu. Sampai jumpa di festival." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_, Sakura-chan. _Break a leg!_

Sakura mengangguk, "Um! _Break a leg!_"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke ruang aula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pentas Seni Fukuoka telah dibuka tadi pada pukul 8 pagi, dari anak kecil sampai orang dewasa datang ke acara ini.

Terlihat dari gerbang depan, pengunjung disambut dengan berbagai macam _stand_ makanan serta kreasi lainnya yang untuk diperjual-belikan. Bendera, balon, poster, lampu-lampu cantik, dengan ramai menghiasi Sekolah Fukuoka. Lalu, saat masuk lebih ke dalam—di tengah lapangan—terdapat panggung yang cukup besar untuk berbagai macam pertunjukan. Dan terdapat beberapa peta petunjuk jalan Sekolah Fukuoka yang ditempel di berbagai dinding. Ada acara yang khusus dilakukan _indoor_, seperti pertunjukan _orchestra_ di aula musik dan pertunjukan drama di aula teater.

Sakura yang sekarang sudah di_make-up _untuk pertunjukan drama, berjalan-jalan dengan santai di sekitar ruang aula. Untuk mencari udara segar agar tidak terlalu tegang. Ia berjalan ke ruangan para model—begitulah Ino mau disebut—dan mengintip sedikit, melihat apakah Ino ada di antara mereka atau tidak.

Tapi sepertinya Ino melihat Sakura terlebih dahulu, "Hei Jidat!" Ino melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

"_Pig!_"

Ino menghampiri Sakura ke pintu depan, sekarang gadis itu terlihat jelas di mata Sakura. Ino yang sudah berdandan cantik untuk _fashion_ _show_, dan gaun indah yang ia kenakan melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya. Sakura akui, sahabatnya ini memang seperti Barbie yang hidup.

"Kau tahu Jidat? Sai mengajakku jalan setelah festival ini!" Ino berjingkrak kegirangan, memberi tahu sahabatnya berita yang—baginya—sangat penting.

Sakura melotot dengan sempurna, "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa—"

Ucapan Sakura dipotong begitu saja oleh Ino, "Hei-hei, aku tidak seburuk itu, tahu." Ino membuat ekspresi cemberut yang berlebihan.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Hahaha, bukan itu maksudku _Pig_. Aku pikir kau tidak suka dengan lelaki klimis itu." Sakura memberikan satu kedipan mata pada sahabatnya.

"Ya, perasaan bisa berubah kan? Sekarang dia terlihat manis dimataku." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

Sakura melongok ke belakang Ino. "Terserah kau, Babi. Tapi aku ikut senang. Hei, kurasa seniormu memanggilmu untuk segera kembali."

Ino tersenyum tipis dan menoleh ke belakang pundaknya dan melihat seniornya sedang memanggilnya, "Kau benar Sakura, aku harus ke dalam sekarang. Patahkan seluruh tubuhmu!" Mengeluarkan tinjunya di depan muka untuk memberi semangat.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan, "Yea kau juga, patahkan kakimu! Sampai jumpa Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbicara dengan sahabatnya sangat membantu mengatasi rasa grogi yang dialaminya kini. Sakura berkali-kali membuang dan menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkannya. Sekarang ia sudah di dalam _backstage _aula teater, bersiap melakukan pentas. Sayang sekali, waktu pentasnya ini bersamaan dengan _fashion show_ yang dilakukan Ino, jadi Sakura tidak bisa menonton Ino begitupun sebaliknya. Sakura sudah mengenakan kostumnya, yaitu gaun di atas lutut dengan lengan panjang transparan berwarna ungu tua, kepalanya dihiasi mahkota bunga yang cantik, dan kaki jenjangnya dipakaikan _flat shoes_ berwarna ungu juga. Karena Sakura seorang penari, gaunnya dibuat sesimpel mungkin tapi tetap cantik digunakan.

Shizune dengan beberapa pelatih lain—yang Sakura tidak ketahui namanya, karena jarang datang latihan—menyuruh semua pemain dan para kru untuk berkumpul, mengadakan _briefing_ sebelum pentas dimulai.

"Dengar…" Shizune membuka suaranya, "…ini pementasan penentuan untuk siswa yang akan lulus tahun ini, dan juga pentas pertama bagi para murid baru. Aku ingin kalian melakukan yang terbaik."

Shizune menatap semua anggota drama Fukuoka di hadapannya, "Tidak usah memikirkan pentas ini harus berjalan sempurna tanpa cacat, walau itu yang kita semua harapkan, tapi fokus pada bagian kalian saja. Apapun yang terjadi, kesalahan apapun yang terjadi, drama harus tetap berjalan. Penonton tidak akan tahu kalau kalian melakukan kesalahan, karena memang mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan kita tampilkan, kalian bisa _improve_ sesuai cerita. Sensei yakin kalian bisa. Ingat pesanku, mainkan dengan hati."

Semua anggota mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Shizune tersenyum, "Baiklah, acara akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Yang mau ke toilet, sekarang saatnya."

Beberapa dari mereka yang merasa harus ke toilet pun beranjak, dan bagi yang tidak, memilih tetap di tempat. Mereka semua terlihat gugup, tapi para senior tidak segugup junior mereka.

Hampir semua penonton drama musikal Cinderella sudah memasuki ruang aula, mereka disambut oleh para _usher_ yang ramah dan dipersilahkan duduk.

Sebentar lagi pentas akan dimulai.

Dan, ruang aula Fukuoka menjadi gelap gulita. Sengaja dimatikan lampunya, tanda bahwa drama sudah dimulai.

**.**

_Dengan tirai panggung yang masih tertutup rapat, musik pembuka mulai terdengar. Dan para penari pun muncul dari pintu masuk. Mereka berjalan berpasangan, lelaki dan perempuan. Para lelaki memegang tangan sang pasangan dengan anggun dan menuntun mereka menuju panggung._

_Tirai pun terbuka, para penari mulai memasuki panggung. Mereka menari tango dengan bahagia dengan pasangan mereka. Lalu muncullah sepasang pria dan wanita yang memakai pakaian pengantin, dan seorang lelaki tua yang menjadi saksi. Penari belum berhenti menari, tapi mereka menari lebih ke pinggir mempersilahkan pengantin berada di tengah. Terjadilah pertukaran cincin dan para penari bersorak gembira akan pernikahan mereka._

_Scene mulai berganti, terlihat pengantin yang tadi melangsungkan pernikahan sedang menggendong anak pertama mereka. Kebahagian terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya. "Namamu adalah Cinderella." Sang istri berbisik pelan pada anak perempuannya._

_Scene kembali berganti, memperlihatkan seorang pria dan anak perempuan yang cantik sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan istrinya dan sekaligus ibu dari Cinderella yang tengah terbaring di peti mati. Para penari kembali hadir, tapi dengan pakaian yang serba hitam, menari dengan penuh pilu, menggambarkan kesedihan kehilangan seorang ibu._

_Tak lama setelah kematian ibunya, Cinderella mendapat pengganti ibunya dan dua kakak perempuan. Awalnya mereka berbuat sangat baik, Cinderella merasa ia mendapatkan kembali kasih yang telah hilang dari ibu tirinya._

_Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, ayah Cinderella jatuh sakit dan kemudian meninggal. Inilah awal perubahan hidup dan keluarganya. Ibu dan kakak-kakak tiri Cinderella mulai memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik, ia diperlakukan seperti pembantu di rumah warisan ayahnya sendiri._

_Sampai suatu ketika, istana mengumumkan akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk mencari jodoh sang pangeran. Ibu dan kakak tiri Cinderella repot melakukan persiapan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa, sementara Cinderella hanya termenung di loteng tempat ia biasa tidur. Ia tidak diperbolehkan pergi ke pesta dansa._

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_They said bad things happen for a reason_

_So… what did I do to deserve this?_

_Do I deserve to be happy?_

_Huh, God?_

_I know I deserve better_

_Better_

_I know it, but then why_

_I'm here_

_Standing all alone_

_Why me?_

_Alone_

_I'm all alone_

_And always will be_

_Penari-penari pun kembali muncul dan sekarang menari bersama Cinderella. Tarian yang lembut dan menggambarkan kesedihan hati Cinderella._

_Scene kembali berganti, Cinderella telah dipertemukan dengan sang pangeran berkat bantuan ibu peri yang mengubahnya menjadi layak pergi ke pesta dansa. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa gadis cantik yang sedang digandeng pangeran ini adalah Cinderella. Bahkan Ibu dan kakak tirinya juga tidak menyadari._

_Pangeran pun tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Cinderella. Lelaki tampan itu lalu mengajak Cinderella untuk berdansa bersamanya. Mengundang tatapan iri dan benci dari seluruh wanita yang ada di dalam pesta. Tidak terkecuali Ibu dan kakak-kakak tiri Cinderella. Mereka melayangkan pandangan benci ke Cinderella, salah satu dari kakak tirinya mendengus kesal dan memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan pesta, dan tanpa sengaja menabrak salah satu penari. _

_Dia menabrak penari yang seharusnya tidak ia tabrak, karena tidak ada di dalam naskah. Tabrakan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan._

_Dan penari itu adalah Sakura._

_Sakura jatuh terduduk dan menjadi pusat perhatian. 'Tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Teriak Sakura dalam hatinya._

_Sang kakak tiri, terlihat panik sesaat dan hampir melepas karakternya, namun dapat menetralkan ekspresinya dan kembali masuk ke dalam karakter 'kakak tiri' nya yang jahat dan sombong. "Huh. Kau menginjak gaunmu, nona? Sungguh tidak anggun." Lalu kakak tiri itu membuang mukanya dengan angkuh dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan panggung._

_"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Sakura mendongak dan melihat sang pangeran yang berdiri di samping Cinderella mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Ternyata tadi Sakura jatuh tepat di kaki sang pangeran._

_Diam-diam Sakura menghela napasnya lega, untung saja Idate-senpai-yang memerankan pangeran-dengan baik hati mau membantunya agar tidak merusak pentas ini._

_Sakura tahu ia sudah harus mulai berakting, jadi dia segara mengambil tangan yang diulurkan sang pangeran dan berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih atas petolonganmu, Yang Mulia." Sakura membungkuk anggun pada sang pangeran._

_Cinderella tersenyum pelan pada Sakura. Dan bagi Sakura, terlihat seperti Karin-senpai yang memberinya semangat._

_Bel tanda jam 12 pun berbunyi, Cinderella dengan panik berkata, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Yang Mulia."_

_Pangeran yang melihat Cinderella pergi pun berteriak, "Tunggu! Aku belum tahu namamu!"_

_Disusul dengan teriakan Sakura, "Sepatumu, nona!" tapi Cinderella sudah terlanjur hilang dari pandangan mata._

_Sakura lalu mengambil sepatu kaca yang tertinggal itu dan menyerahkannya pada pangeran, "Ini sepatu miliknya, Yang Mulia."_

_"Ya, aku pasti akan menemukannya." Sepatu kaca itu telah berpindah tangan dan digenggam erat-erat oleh pangeran._

_Scene terus berganti, dengan latar di rumah Cinderella, pangeran memakaikan sepatu kaca pada kaki Cinderella, dan sangat pas dikakinya. Ternyata pangeran pergi ke penjuru daerah demi menemukan Cinderella, ia membuat semua wanita di daerahnya mencoba sepatu kaca, tapi hanya Cinderella yang dapat memakainya._

_**.**_

Pentas telah selesai dan berakhir dengan bahagia. Para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, dan satu persatu bangkit meninggalkan ruang aula.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum puas setelah menonton pentas tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di koridor dan menunggu Sakura keluar dari ruang aula. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memainkan _handphone_nya sembari menunggu Sakura.

Sudah satu jam, dan belum ada satu anggota drama pun yang keluar dari ruang aula.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat segelintir dari pemain drama tadi sudah berganti baju dan keluar dari ruang aula, tapi Sakura belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura beberapa menit lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itupun mendongak dan melihat Sakura berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar menemuiku lagi?" Sakura bertanya dan tanpa persetujuan langsung duduk di samping lelaki tersebut.

"Ya, aku memang akan menemuimu lagi, sudah kubilang 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Yah, tapi aku tidak menganggapmu akan menonton pentasku tadi."

"Soal pentas itu, kau bermain bagus."

Sakura tersenyum lebar sekarang, ia sangat senang, "Terima kasih Sas—"

Ucapan terima kasih Sakura dipotong begitu saja oleh Sasuke, lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu. "Ini kartu namaku, aku ingin kau ikut _casting_ dalam drama musikal yang aku garap tahun ini. Alamatnya ada di sana."

"Eh?!" Sakura melotot melihat nama yang tertera di kartu nama yang diberikan Sasuke. Sekarang ia ingat, itu nama yang digembar-gemborkan sepupunya!

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke? Si Komposer hebat itu?!" Sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah memberi tahumu namaku sewaktu di ruang musik."

Sakura masih belum terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya, "Dan kau pribadi menyuruhku _casting_?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya."

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, menghela napas dengan keras dan berbisik, "Apa maksudnya ini."

Sasuke lalu berdiri, "_Casting_nya diadakan minggu depan, kalau kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, telepon aku. Aku pergi."

Setelah Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah, ia seperti teringat sesuatu dan membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Sakura, "Oh, satu hal lagi, Sakura. Aku sangat berharap kau mengikuti audisi ini dan menghubungiku."

Dan dengan begitu, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura, lagi.

Sakura pun sendirian di koridor depan ruang aula. Termenung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan:**

**Tamat untuk chapter satu yaaaay.**

**Ini fic keduaku setelah Angelic Heart, huhu maafkan saya yang sudah setahun belum ngelanjutin Angelic Heart tapi malah buat fic baru:(**

**Tapi saya yakin sama fic yang ini, mudah-mudahan bisa saya lanjutin sampai akhir.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, terima kasih yang telah membaca;)**


End file.
